religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Kabbala
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan De Kabbala of Kabbalah is een joods religieus filosofisch systeem dat beweert inzicht te geven in de goddelijke natuur. Kabbalah (קבלה of QBLH) is een Hebreeuws woord dat ontvangst of openbaring betekent. Oorsprong "Kabbalah" refereert aan een esoterische dogmatiek over God en het universum, die als openbaring aan uitverkoren heiligen uit een ver verleden zou zijn overgedragen, en die enkel door enkele bevoorrechte mensen zou worden overgeleverd. Vroege vormen van joods mysticisme bevatten oorspronkelijk enkel empirische leer. Veel later kreeg het, onder invloed van neoplatonische en neopythagorische filosofie, een speculatief karakter. In de Middeleeuwen breidde het zich enorm uit met de uitgave van de mystieke tekst Sefer Jetzirah. Het werd het object van systematische studie van de uitverkorenen, die de "baale ha-kabbalah" (בעלי הקבלה genoemd werden, oftewel de "bezitters of meesters van de kabbala"). Later raakten studenten van de kabbala bekend onder de naam "maskilim" (משכילים "de verlichten"). Vanaf de dertiende eeuw ontwikkelde de kabbala een uitgebreide literatuur, naast en vaak in tegenstelling tot de talmoed. De meeste vormen van de kabbala leren, dat iedere letter, ieder woord, getal en accent van de tenach een verborgen betekenis bevat. Verder onderwijzen zij de methodes om achter de interpretatie van deze verborgen betekenissen te komen. Sommige historici die in religie zijn gespecialiseerd beweren dat we de naam kabbala enkel zouden moeten gebruiken voor de mystieke religieuze systemen die na de 12e eeuw ontstonden; zij gebruiken andere termen om te verwijzen naar esoterische joodse mystieke systemen van voor de 12e eeuw. Andere historici vinden dit onderscheid te willekeurig. Volgens hen is de kabbala van na de 12e eeuw een voortzetting van de eerdere mystieke wortels en elementen. Om deze reden vinden zij, dat het juist is om de term kabbala te gebruiken voor joodse mystiek uit de eerste eeuw. Orthodoxe joden zijn het oneens met beide gedachtenstromingen, aangezien zij het idee verwerpen dat de kabbala belangrijke historische ontwikkelingen en veranderingen onderging. Sinds het einde van de 19e eeuw, met de komst van de benadering van de "joodse studies", wordt de kabbala ook bestudeerd als een hoogst rationeel systeem voor het begrip van de wereld, in plaats van een mystieke benadering hiervan. Een pionier op dit gebied was Lazar Gulkowitsch. Voornaamste joodse teksten Het eerste boek over de kabbala dat is geschreven, en dat nog altijd bestaat, is de Sefer Jetzirah ("boek van de schepping"). De eerste commentaren op dit kleine boek werden geschreven in de 10e eeuw n.Chr. en de tekst zelf wordt zelfs al in de 6e eeuw geciteerd. De historische oorsprong ervan is onduidelijk. Vandaag de dag bestaat het uit diverse recensies, die tot 2500 woorden beslaan. Zoals voor vele joodse mystieke teksten geldt, was de Sefer Jetzirah op zo'n manier geschreven, dat het onbegrijpelijk is voor mensen die het lezen zonder uitgebreide achtergrond in de tenach en de midrasj. Het tweede belangrijke joodse mystieke werk is de Bahir ("verlichting"), ook wel bekend als "De Midrash van Rabbi Nehuniah ben haKana". Het bestaat uit ongeveer 12.000 woorden. Het is voor het eerst gepubliceerd in de Provence in 1176, en vele orthodoxe joden geloven dat de auteur Rabbi Nehuniah ben haKana was, een talmoedgeleerde uit de eerste eeuw. Historici hebben aangetoond dat het waarschijnlijk is dat het boek niet lang voor de publicatie ervan is geschreven. Het belangrijkste werk uit de joodse mystiek is de Zohar (זהר "Pracht" of "Schittering"). Het is een esoterisch mystiek commentaar op de Thora, geschreven in het Aramees en Hebreeuws. Volgens orthodox-joodse overleveringen is het in de 2e eeuw geschreven door rabbijn Shimon Bar Yochai. In de 13e eeuw beweerde een Spaanse jood, Moshe de Leon genaamd, dat hij de tekst van de Zohar had ontdekt, die vervolgens in de joodse wereld werd gepubliceerd en verspreid. Een befaamde seculiere historicus en atheïstisch 'kabbalageleerde', Gershom Scholem, heeft aangetoond dat de Leon zelf de auteur is van de Zohar. Volgens hem gebruikte de tekst 12e eeuwse Spaanse grammatica en zinswendingen, en had de auteur geen goede kennis van het land Israël. De Zohar bevat veel van het materiaal dat in de Sefer Jetzirah en de Sefer Bahir staat en breidt dit uit. Ongetwijfeld is de Zohar het ultieme werk van de kabbalistiek. Kabbalah-organisaties De Kabbala kreeg recent een opstoot door het controversiële Kabbalah Center van Philip Berg in Los Angeles. Dit centrum trekt vele niet-joden aan, waaronder bekende artiesten als Madonna, Demi Moore, Ashton Kutcher, Mick Jagger, Britney Spears en Lindsay Lohan. Het centrum krijgt veel negatieve kritiek van joodse organisaties, en wordt gezien als een mengeling van kabbalistische terminologie en new age-invloeden, maar het zou weinig te maken hebben met de echte kabbala. Ondanks de populariteit van het Kabbalah Center, is dit niet de enige organisatie die Kabbalah onderwijst. Authentieke Kabbalah wordt uit authentieke bronnen, namelijk de geschriften van de grote Kabbalisten wereldwijd onderwezen door de non-profit organisatie Bnei Baruch. Zie ook *Zohar *Hermetische Kabbala *Christelijke Kabbala Kabbala